


Family Bonding Gone Wrong?

by Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses



Series: Filled Umbrellakink Prompts [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A bad man from Klaus' past, Family Dinners, Gen, Past Drug Use, Prompt Fic, Protective Siblings, They might be dicks to each other but they love each other, gone wrong, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses/pseuds/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses
Summary: It's been a couple months since they barely avoid the end of the world. the Hargeeves try to have a nice family dinner out for once, but things never go their way. When they meet a not so nice man from Klaus' past





	Family Bonding Gone Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=173340#cmt173340

It had supposed to be a nice family dinner. It had been Allison's idea. She thought it would be good for them to do "family bonding" to make Vanya feel part of the family. It had 3 months since they had narrowly avoided the end of the world. Vanya's powerful blast had just barely missed the moon, after Allison surprised her with a hug.

Things were looking better according to their robot mother and the doctors Allison went to her voice would come back, it would take a long time, but she wasn't hopeless. 

Everyone was just so happy, it was oddly hard on Klaus. Five had started to theorize that maybe one day he would be able to bring Ben back to life. He had been able to make him solid and more alive looking though the weeks of practice that Five would put him though, but never long enough. Never good enough. 

Sometimes it felt like Five was a lot like their dad, pushing him to train to tap into his full "potential" without thinking how hard it was on him. The search for Dave's spirit was still coming up with nothing. Most days Klaus didn't even understand why he bothered staying sober

Especially when most of his siblings still saw him as their junkie brother. 

To be honest he had been guilt tripped into going to the family dinner. 

Allison and Vanya were talking together, being patient as their mute sister had to write on her white board. Diego and Luther were bickering about something, Klaus honestly wasn't paying enough attention. The ghosts were so loud and overwhelming they drowned out Ben. Which was a big reason why he hadn't wanted to come out. Even Five and Grace were happily chatting with each other.

When the menus were given, Five was pretty annoyed. They had given him the child's menu. Without a second thought Klaus swapped their menus. He preferred children meals anyway. Years of drugs and starving made his stomach quite small. He struggled with feeling sick when he tried to eat as much as the average adult.

They teased and joked when he ordered the chicken nuggets and fries. "Does Baby Kwaus need a bib?" Luther joked while the others laughed. "Don't make fun of Klaus" Vanya said gently in a playful tone. "It's not his fault he never grew up past the age of 3" She added with a shy cheeky smile. Causing them all to burst into laughter.

Klaus forced a laugh. Sibling teasing, that's all it was. Sure he could make a big deal about how if he ate like them he would physically get sick. He could make a fuss. But it would probably just prove their point. Klaus was used to being the joke of the family

Used to being the one they always mocked and teased. He was too sensitive, he would tell himself. It's not like they were looking at him in disgust anymore. Rarely did they ever call him junkie or whore anymore. Only when they were angry. And it was well deserved he had been a whore and a junkie. 

If he hadn't used them for money in the past, maybe things would have been different.

As their food got there Klaus wish he hadn't came his head hurt a lot more in public. He wish he was at home in a nice bubble bath. The waiter left without him even noticing. 

However the second the strong smell of weed mixed with cigarettes and sweat filled his nose, he felt like he was choking on the smell and large hands touched his shoulders. That smell those hands. He knew who it was without even looking.

"Nikolaus" The gruff voice said, Klaus opened his eyes. Everyone was staring at the stranger with suspicion.

"Do you know this man?" Diego asked with a sneer

With an awkward chuckle he opened his mouth, but the man behind him spoke first.

"OH he knows me very well, where have you been? Didn't find yourself a new supplier did you?" The man growled pulling his hair.

"Get your fucking hands off him" Luther snapped

Klaus forced a smile. "It's fine, we don't need to make a scene. He's an old friend of mine-"

"Oh friend wouldn't be quite the right word for you my little whore." The man chuckled pulling his hair so tight he had to look up at the man's face.

"I'm telling you right now if you don't let him go this knife is going straight into your hand" Diego growled picking up his steak knife.

Soon the whole family was standing up, except for Klaus who was frozen in his chair. "Please don't fight. Arthur is just a little rough. Lets not make a scene" The pale man said with a pleading look.

Why did they care? 

"Is this your little family you told me about? The ones who wouldn't get the money you STILL owe me" Arthur pulled him up by his hair. 

A waiter tried came due to the commotion, but quickly left to call the police when Luther threw a chair, that barely missed Klaus and the man.

Civilians rushed out of the place scared of what would happen next

"Tell your family all about what you did to me" Arthur order Klaus.

The pale man just looked down in shamed, so unKlaus like.

"We hooked up many times, in return he'd give me drugs" He confessed. "What else?" The scarred up man snapped pulling his hair harder.

"That last time, we saw each other... I stole his whole stash and left when he was sleeping" 

Arthur nod in anger "So this little freak owes me something more than just his bod-" Before he could finish his sentence a steak knife went right though his hand. Causing him to drop Klaus.

Diego had a smirk on, as soon all Klaus siblings were yelling at the man with the bleeding hand. Allison was angrily waving her hands and flipping the man off, with mad grunts and growl like sounds escaping her mouth. Vanya was cursing more than a sailor.

By the time the cops had gotten there Grace was the calmest and explained with ease how they were having a family dinner when that man just attacked her son, and the knife? was in defense. 

With Diego's connections with the police they accepted it.

Luther carried the still fuming with anger out of the restaurant. The others quickly followed. Leaving Klaus and Diego behind.

"Come on" Diego said pulling at Klaus' hand.

"I ruined dinner, why did you all do that? You all mock me and belittle me. You all knew I was a whore. You've all referred to me as a filthy whore at one point. So why do all that? Why make a scene when I said not to?" Klaus asked tearing up.

The tan brother let out a sigh. "We might be a fucked up family, we might have issues. We aren't the nicest to each others and we make things worse for us a lot of times. But, we're still family and no one is allowed to fuck with us but us" Diego shrugged."Now come on, we're going to get some doughnuts" 

As Two started to walk away, he found Klaus' cold hand slip into his. "Doughnuts sound nice"

**Author's Note:**

> I personally don't really like it but I worked hard on it so I thought I should post it instead of just deleting it.
> 
> I would love to see your comments, what I could improve on or if you liked the story!


End file.
